trouble
by rainbow-waffles123
Summary: well its just a normal day at Seattle Grace and things go crazy! p.s. there will be a death! Sorry the first chapter is short they will get better!
1. Chapter 1

Do you know what it feels like to be so scared you can't breathe, like you can't get a good breath. To be so scared that you can't move or know what your even doing, to be so scared that you forget everything. That you can feel your heart pounding in your chest and your world is spinning in slow motion.

Teddy had spent the night at the hospital the night before because Henry was in the hospital and supposed to be having surgery that day and That always scared Teddy. She kissed him and said "I love you! If you need anything page me and I will be back shortly." Henry kissed her and said "I will, I love you too will you be by again before surgery." Teddy smiled back at him and said "yes baby I will." and left.

Callie, Arizona and Mark walked in Seattle Grace, Callie and Arizona walked off when they seen Teddy. Mark yelled at them "Its alright just leave me, I heard that Addison would be here today anyway I will go find her." Callie and Arizona just ignored him as he walked away to find Addison. Then Arizona yelled "Mark come here!" Mark slowly walked back over there and replied "What do you need?" Arizona smiled and handed him Sofia and said "take her to Daycare then find Addison thank you."

Lexie walks into the Hospital behind Addison and knew she wouldn't get to talk to Mark today because He would be to busy with her. Lexie stood in the cafeteria with April and said "Look at him over there with her and he's flirting away. Not even noticing me" April looks at Lexie and says "Lexie does he know you want him to notice you?" Lexie shook her head and walked off. Lexie walked to the lobby and seen Jackson and Miranda but didn't walk toward then just stayed back.

Miranda was talking to Jackson about the case they had today and said "Jackson your on my service today because Dr. Sloan is working with Dr. Montgomery. We will be doing Henry" Miranda was talking when a guy came up to her and interrupted "Ma'am Do you know where Dr. Hunt and Dr. Lexie Grey is?" Miranda looked at The guy and said "Sir I am busy maybe someone else can help you!" Miranda walked off and the guy looked at Jackson "Do you know?" Jackson looked at the guy he was dressed in a dirty clothes and he had his hands in his pockets. The guy pulled the gun out of his pocket and said "So do you know!" Jackson seen Lexie and April standing there looking at him and the guy shot him and walked away.

Lexie looked at April then looks at Jackson on the floor. They both run over there and April seen blood seeping out of his shirt and she said with a shaky voice "Lexie page Altman!" while waiting an Teddy they moved him out of the lobby and into a room.

Owen had over slept and was late getting to the hospital because of him and Cristina fighting he had been sleeping on the couch. As soon as He got to the hospital he got a page that they were on lockdown again. He thought about Cristina and Teddy both being in the hospital and he ran in to find them.


	2. Chapter 2

Teddy was walking down the hall from Henry's room and got the page from Lexie. Teddy ran down there and seen Lexie and April hovering over a bloody body in blue scrubs "what in this world happened? Who is this?" Teddy got worried and was trying not to have a breakdown and have army flashbacks. She used to see scenes like this all the time but had to stay calm. Teddy looked at them and walked over there taking over "You two could have answered me!" Teddy ripped open Jackson's shirt and started working right there in that room. After hours of work he became stable and Teddy looked at the two of them "page me if you need me or page Cristina!"

Lexie looked at Teddy and said "Thank you Dr. Altman! Where are you going we are on lock-down and you need to stay here." She looked over at April sit there beside caressing his face and said "you can't leave! What if we need you and you can't make it here!"

Teddy looked at them "you two are surgeons and if neither me or Cristina can come at the time do your best! Your surgeons you can do it and one of us will arrive when we can!" Teddy looked at them and walked out slowly making sure everything was clear. She walked to Henry's room and seen him sleeping. She sit down beside him and started rubbing his back gently.

Owen walked down the hall and was scared about this lockdown not knowing where in the Hospital Teddy or Cristina were. She was hopefully somewhere safe and taken care of. Owen ran down the halls trying not to get caught and found Cristina "Hey Cristina we need to get you out of the halls and safe again! I love you and we need to be together again."

Cristina looked at him coldly as he pulled her into a storage closet and said "Owen I can't stay in here and no Owen I don't know when I will get over the harsh words you said to me!" She looked at him and knew she still loved him but things he said really hurt her. Cristina then said to him "Owen I love you but I don't know if I can forgive you!"

Owen looked at her broken hearted and said "ok Cristina I am sorry I never meant to hurt you this bad because I love you so much and I want you to stay here in this closet and no leave until me or Teddy page you!" He looked at her face and knew she wasn't happy about being locked in a closet. But he wanted her safe so he walked out of the closet and locked the door so she couldn't get out. Owen walked fast down the hall trying not to get caught. He knew he had to find Teddy.

Teddy sit there with Henry waiting for him to wake up and the down was locked and she was scared that the shooter would come in there. She didn't care about herself because she had dealt with shootings before. It was more about her husband that worried her. She kissed him and laid down beside him. Teddy had almost went to sleep and Henry started to wake up and she said "Hey beautiful!"

Henry looked at her and was glad she was there. He smiled and kissed her head "Teddy I am glad your here, why you look so scared?" He was concerned about her and held her close. She looked at him "Well we are on lockdown and there is a shooter in the hospital and I am scared for you!" Henry didn't know what to say to her but he knew she was scared. Henry put his arms around her and held her tight "Teddy everything will be fine and I love you!" She clung to him and said "I love you too!" They held on to each other and knew if they had to go through this shooting at least the were together. They held to each other so tight it was like they were the only to people in the world. Teddy kissed him and then heard a loud knock at the door. Teddy got scared and squeezed Henry "I am scared!" Henry held her and kissed her head "Teddy it's ok! it's ok baby!" he kept whispering to her. They heard the knock again and heard "Teddy it's Owen open the door!" Teddy looked at Henry and got up, she walked to the door and opened it. She looked at Owen and pulled him in and shut the door back.

Owen looked at her "Teddy what are you doing?" He looked around and was glad she was ok. Teddy smiled at Henry and went and laid back with him "I am staying in here with Henry trying to not get shot!" Owen looked at her and said "Teddy I am just glad you are ok!"

Mark sit there in an on-call room with Addison hoping they didn't get found. He smiled at Her and she smiled back. Mark then stopped and stood up "Sorry I have a child and I just cant do this Addison. I have feeling for someone else!" Mark walked out and down the hallway.

Lexie sit there watching April and Jackson be all lovey dovey. She hated it and really wanted to see Mark. She wasn't sure what her and Mark was now that Addison was back. She sit there and looked at the door when she seen Mark walk by. Lexie got up and walked over to it and said "Mark why are you in the hall!"

Mark looked at her "I was trying to get to the daycare and find you!" he smiled at her and She walked out into the hallway with him. She hugged him "So you still love me even though Addison is here!" Mark looked at her seriously "Lexie I don't know right know right now!" Lexie walked back to April and Mark kept walking.

It wasn't no time till Lexie heard a loud bang and knew someone was shot. April looked at Lexie "do you want to look and see who it was?" Lexie got up and looked out slowly not wanting to get caught. She seen Mark laying there and she ran to him. Lexie took her jacket off and started holding it on his stomach sand said "Mark it's Lexie everything will be fine!"


End file.
